Las locuras de una escritora
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: Yaoi - Esta escritora ha tomado demasiado chocolate, lo que ha hecho que en la misma sala se junten: Un Naruto confundido, un Sasuke celoso y... ¿un Sasuke Road to Ninja? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí!


Un one-shot sin sentido basado en un vídeo de **Youtube**, espero que les guste. n-n

**Aclaraciones: **Normal(conversaciones)/_Cursiva(pensamientos)_

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Las locuras de una escritora.**_

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

Era hora punta en la ciudad. En un pequeño estudio de dibujo para otakus una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel miraba la blanca pared con entusiasmo. Se acomodó su corto bestido rojo y se recogió el cabello en una cola baja.

"¡AKI!" gritó una voz al otro lado del estudio "¡Cierra el estudio cuando te vayas!"

"¡Okey!" exclamó en respuesta la castaña

Cuando Aki se quedó sola en el estudio cogió una lápiz y se acercó, temblando, a la blanca pared.

"Sé que no debería hacer esto," se dijo mientras presionaba la punta del lápiz en la pared "¡pero no puedo evitarlo!"

Aki comenzó a dibujar y pintar la pared mientras exclamaba frases como:

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

Y:

"Espero que Naruto no me vea."

Una y otra vez. Minutos despues se alejó de la pared para admirar el dibujo.

"¡Siempre quise dibujarlo!" exclamó observando el dibujo de _Charasuke_ "¡Kya!" gritó ante el guiño del, ya real, dibujo

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta

_"Oh, no. Es Naruto."_ pensó Aki, preocupada

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó el rubio, enfrente de Charasuke "Has cambiado tu..."

De un segundo a otro, Charasuke tomó a Naruto de la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo.

"Shh... Mi dulce corazón..." le susurró el moreno

"...Ropa..." terminó el rubio

"Mi querido Naruto..." hablaba Charasuke con una seductora sonrisa "Te vez muy bien, tanto como para comerte."

_"Bien, no es su ropa lo único que ha cambiado."_ pensó Naruto mientras se sonrojaba levemente

_"Tengo que detenerlo."_ pensó Aki con el ceño fruncido

_"¡Kya! ¡No! ¡No lo detengas!" _exclamó en respuesta inner Aki, con una camiseta de 'I love SasuNaru'

Charasuke comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro sonrojado del Uzumaki, el cual seguía sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

De repente una katana se asomó entre los chicos, y se situó en la garganta de Charasuke.

"Si avanzas, aunque sea un poco más..." habló una siniestra y malvada voz "Te cortaré la garganta."

_"¡Sasuke!"_ pensó sorprendida la castaña espectadora, mientras se terminaba su segundo bote de palomitas _"Para la próxima, me traigo la cámara. Esto es como ver Junjou Egoist, versión SasuNaru."_

El Uchiha sostenía la katana en el cuello del impostor, y me gustaría decir que si las miradas mataran Charasuke ya estaría a diez metros bajo tierra.

"Ah, mira. ¡Es mi otro yo!" dijo el sonriente _Uchiha_ "¿Cómo estás, hermano?"

"Púdrete." respondió este con el ceño fruncido

"Uhh..." masculló Charasuke, apartando la katana de su cuello "¡Cuida tu lenguaje! Y, por favor, no pongas esa cara tan fea en mí. Estoy muy decepcionado de tu forma de ser."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el Uchiha, con un tic nervioso en la ceja y con un tono de voz maligno "¿Puedes repetir eso?"

"¡Deténganse ambos!" exclamó Aki, apareciendo con una goma de borrar tamaño XXL "¡O los borraré!" pausa _"Además, se olvidaron del ruborizado Naruto."_

Sasuke frunció el ceño en dirección al impostor, y tomó por el cuello al Uzumaki exclamando un "¡MÍO!"; mientras que el rubio dirigía corazones al Uchiha.

"Bien, bien, yo me iré." dijo Charasuke "No era mi intención ser grosero."

Pero en ese momento, el _Uchiha_ se volteó hacia los dos chicos con una gran sonrisa.

"Aww... Tú eres tan lindo..." susurró antes de depositar un casto beso en los labios de Naruto

Charasuke se separó lentamente de los dos chicos, mientras estos se dedicaban a gritar.

"¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré!" exclamaba una y otra vez Sasuke, mientras pataleaba para que Naruto lo soltara

"¡No Sasuke! ¡Te matarás a ti mismo!" devolvía el Uzumaki

Mientras, con Charasuke y Aki.

"¿Estás libre esta noche?" preguntó el moreno, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Aki

_"Ya lo sabía."_ pensaba relajada la castaña _"Él es un mujeriego. Pero, ¿cómo resistirme?"_

**FIN.**

Díganme, ¿ustedes podrían resistirse a Sasuke Road to Ninja? ¡Porque yo no! xD Nos vemos.

_Me disculpo por editarlo todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
